My Story
by fantasyfreak101
Summary: I dont no how or when but I do know where I was.
1. Chapter 1

My story

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it**

**DC: I don't own lord of the rings or anything that you know**

Chapter 1-meeting

One morning I woke up in a forest it was beautiful but I didn't where I was (I was supposed to in my bed) so lazily I got up and had a look around. Soon I came to a really beautiful place. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Sam (Samantha) I have blonde curly hair, blue eyes and I was dressed in my green shorts and my awesome singlet. Any way I walked over to a waterfall and green trees with purple and pink flowers. As soon as I stood up on top of the stairs I recognised this place immediately it was the last homely house. I loved the lord of the rings. Suddenly someone walked past grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me off. When they stopped I saw it was an elf but not just any elf, it was Elrond. He whispered to me in a harsh voice "what is your name and where did you come"

"My name is Sam and I come from, well I was born England then my family and I moved to Africa and then to Australia" as I told him this his face looked so confused it was funny very funny. Then he grabbed my arm again and dragged me off to a dark room. He opened a curtain and I could see a bed and a chair. He told me to stay here until he came back but I am so disobedient I left the room and followed him. I turned a corner and saw Elrond and another elf which I believe to be Arwin, leaning over a small person. Arwin stood after a while and let Elrond pick up the person or whatever it was and then she walked over to where I was standing. I saw her walk around corner hoping that she wasn't going to see me (unlikely) and asked the same question that Elrond asked me and I answered the same way. Loudly she shouted in elfish and a tall elf with long straight brown hair grabbed the same arm and pulled me back to the room I was supposed to be in.

They left me in there for a few days and I think they forgot about me because they didn't bring me food or water after the first day. I just lay there in bed singing many songs from the 80s and the 21th century. On the third or fourth day the same elf that had put me back in the small quiet room. He took my arm again very tightly and once again led I out on the outside of what looked liked to be a meeting some sorts. From what I could see there were men, elves, a wizard, the hobbit as I remembered and dwarves. They're so rude all they did was stare at me but I can't blame them I was the centre of attention. After a few murmurs the wizard (Gandalf) said "I believe your name is Sam and you are not from this world"

"No I am not and yes my is Sam" I replied with a confident tone in my voice "now could you tell him to let me go I am not an animal"

With that the elf holding my arm let go and stood back. It was sooo hot because my hair was down but then a put my hands in my pocket and found a hair tie so I put my hair in a low pony tail. From the movies and the books I manage to figure out who a few people were. Aragorn was sitting closet to me, a few men down Boromir sat, on the far end was Legalos and sitting next to them was Gimli. Elrond was standing at the top and Frodo and Gandalf were sitting next to him. Elrond cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him. I stood there the whole time while they discuss what to do with the ring. They had their big argument which ended with Frodo taking the ring. One by one Aragorn, Boromir, Legalos and gimli gave Frodo their service. While I sat there bored singing annoying tunes to keep myself entertained.

After all of the excitement and fellowship being formed one by one the important people like Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond asked me the same questions other and other again after a while I ignored them looking in their eyes with a plain face. Finally they gave up and left me alone. I went back to my bed room and went to sleep after a long day.

**i hope you guys like it . sorry if its boring but it's only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys hope you enjoy that first chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit cheesy but I am not very good at beginning of stories but it will get. Please Review **

**DC: I don't own lord of the rings or anything that you know**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up next morning by the commotion going on outside. That day the fellowship was leaving to go to Mordor. I opened my door to have a look and see and what I saw was a whole lot of elves and men and dwarves saying good bye to Aragorn, Legalos, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Mary. Their goodbyes went on and on and on until Gandalf finally got everyone to hurry up. Once Legalos (who was last) went through the arc I went back into my room and pretended to be asleep.

Three days past and I already knew my way around Rivendell. On the fourth night I crept silently out of my little room making sure no one was watching and went straight to the forge area. Going through the swords I found a nice sized one for me, put the belt around my wait and went to the stables. There I found a nice black stallion. Knowing that elves don't have saddle I got up on the horse and went. It was a nice cold night it felt nice to feel the cold air on my face and in my tied up hair. Around 100m I saw some remains of a camp out and some deep imprints of big and small feet. After two days I came to the foot of mountain. Deciding that this must be the misty mountains I stayed at the bottom knowing what was going to happen next. Another day past and by then I hade my horse go back home. I heard some people shouting and talking so I hid in some nearby bushes. When they passed no one noticed me in the bushes. The hobbits were still getting carried but when they got off the mountain and past me they put them down and decided to make camp there.

I stayed in the bushes until they left in the morning. They packed up their many things and left. After 15min I started to follow them again. Wishing I did not send the horse back I ran after them. It took almost two days for them to make it to Moria. While Gandalf tried to open the door I spied on them from around the corner. All they did was sit around and talk, nothing interesting. When Frodo used his brains and worked out how to open the door I sneaked in after the last person. It's amazing what these people see. While they looked around I hid myself in the corner and watched them fight the squid, octopus thing, it was pretty good but they still the wall still caved them in. I followed them by their light that Gandalf created with his staff. After hours of walking Gimli rushed into a room with Aragorn and Legalos shouting and running after him. When all of the fellowship walked through the door I heard crying and shouting.

Suddenly a loud crash boomed through the mine. I peeped through the door to see pippin getting a beating from Gandalf. I saw the company relax just before drums sounded in the deep. I jumped aside just as Boromir popped his head that was nearly shot by an arrow. The doors closed and I heard them rushing around trying to find things to barricade the door. Orcs and goblins started to pile up by the dozen at the door still not noticing me. I heard shouting coming from inside and as a cave troll bashed through the doors wiping out anything that was in its way. This time I saw Frodo with a spear held by the troll, stopping him from running away. Frodo backed up to the wall and the troll sent the spear straight through him. The anger and sadness in the room had risen from none to the highest it could be. Aragon jumped to his feet as merry and pippins launched themselves on the troll's back. Merry was instantly thrown off but Pippin held on while Legalos repeatedly shot arrows at it. Pippin held his little sword high in the air and struck the troll with so much power that it fell to the ground, dead

Aragon scrambled over to where Frodo lay. He rolled him over to see that Frodo was gasping for air. After a few questions Frodo showed them his mithril under his shirt. I could see the whole fellowship relax beside their situation.

**Hope you guys like this one. Please please review**.


End file.
